


being your half-boyfriend (was only half-bad)

by sherrie



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, Just wait for it, M/M, a bit of fwb situation involved, also, bookshop!Louis, brace your horses ladies and gentlemen, but reserved you know, gemma lectures harry sometime throughout, harry doesn't do dating, harry is an oblivious dumbass, harry will break too, harry's like a damon salvatore, he's emotional, i hate elena gilbert, lots of fluff, louis is a fool, louis is elena!!!, louis is very vulnerable, only fools rush in, probably smut idk, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrie/pseuds/sherrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis falls in love but Harry Styles is an independent man who does not do relationships. And in the end, they're just two people destined to collide.</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>  <i>like stone hearts and hand grenades, you and i are not the same. there is nothing i would change, with stone hearts and hand grenades.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's in caps because well, i'm neat and organized. its not my first time writing but this is my first time posting anything so easy on me yeah? haven't got anyone's opinion before. also this is very self indulgent yeah? bear with me. 
> 
> kudos and comments are wow (◠‿◠✿)

The thing is, Louis' life is not boring, thank you very much. Although, he wouldn't deny it's been lacking a bit of drama lately, which is-- okay. It's totally okay because Louis is not a drama queen at _all._ Except, he really is. So, yes, it's been lacking a bit of excitement with Zayn pursuing the love of his life and all.

 

Louis feels like he just got fired. Because, duh, it was a  _job,_ helping Zayn get Liam. Quite honestly, it was fun watching Zayn pine and mourn over the guy. The bookshop does a sufficient job of keeping Louis occupied, though.

 

Speaking of whom, Louis and Zayn are supposed to meet Liam here. Louis' eyes scan the little crowd in the coffee shop and stop momentarily to squint at a pretty brunet, who is definitely Liam. Louis recognizes him from extremely detailed descriptions and endless nights of facebook stalking with Zayn. Ah, good times, those.

 

Only. Only Liam is not alone, there's a boy clinging to him, like, in all proper senses of the word. They're tucked in a booth in the far corner, and they could be easily misinterpreted as a couple. Louis gives Zayn the  _what-the-fuck-is-your-boyfriend-doing_ look. Surprisingly, Zayn doesn't seem to care about the two boys' interaction all too much, and just rolls his eyes at Louis. Wait, is Louis missing something here? Is this like, is this someone they  _know?_  

 

Louis is confused for a split second until they approach the booth and  _no._ No, no and no. They don't know the boy, or at the very least, Louis doesn't; given by the way Zayn leans down to hug him after he places a close-mouthed kiss on Liam's mouth (eugh). But Louis is certain because he would remember meeting someone this attractive. Yes, his memory may not have been working efficiently lately, but that does  _not_ include hot guys like--

 

"Louis, this is  _Harry,_ " Zayn says, and is that supposed to ring a bell? "Liam's  _best mate_." And oh.  _Oh,_ okay. That makes sense. What doesn't make sense, though, is how the boy's -Harry's- eyes sparkle in the dim light of the coffee shop, like they would literally outshine the stars. His smile also, that's like, unreal right? It's also, unfair; Harry's  _face_ is unfair. 

 

Louis must have been staring because Zayn elbows his side until he's out of his trance and goes to shake both Liam's and Harry's hands. And if he just so happens to shake Harry's first, it's because he's the one on the outside of the booth, and if it's not. No one has to know.

 

The smile Louis receives from Harry's end when he sits down is even more blinding than the one before. And if Louis is a bit gone at first sight, no one has to know that either.

 

"S' a pleasure to finally meet the infamous Louis Tomlinson," Harry says, voice slow. Like honey. If honey had a sound, that is.

 

Louis' reply comes after less than half a minute delay, "Why, thank you, Harold."

 

"That's not my name," because of course he's the one unique Harry that's not named Harold.

 

\--

 

Louis manages to go home with Harry's number in his phone, under the name  _Harold,_ because Harry may be charming, cute and extremely attractive but Louis himself is willing to admit that he is not hard on the eyes. So, if Harry had flirted a bit with him, two could play at this game. And Louis is definitely down for a match, if it means he gets to  _cause_ that sinful smile to grace Harry's lips.

 

Also, _Louis' got a new friend!!!_ or that's how he puts it when he texts Niall. But they're friends, is the thing. 

 

It stays this way for five months.

 

\--

 

Saturdays have never been a worry for Louis before, but that was  _before_. When Zayn didn't have a boyfriend, or a date for that matter. Now, Louis' ditched, all on his own. No one would probably save him if he was murdered, people. Well, that maybe a bit extreme but. Okay, Louis is a drama queen, sue him. 

 

He has options, though. He can call Jaymi and ask him to go clubbing, or he can text Harry. Louis settles for the latter, though, because. Just  _because_.

 

A minute passes, pondering the text he's actually supposed to send, settling for _"hey hazza, you free tonight? :)"_ Harry's response comes only a minute later, which obviously indicates he's free. 

 

 _"very free and very bored and very missing you x."_   And, okay yeah. That's what friends tell each other, Louis' even okay with calling Harry his best friend now. So, yeah, that's completely platonic, it's how Zayn and Louis talk. All the time. 

 

Maybe not _all_ the time.

 

\--

 

After texting for the complete part of an hour and a half, saying none of your business, Harry comes over. 

 

"I come bearing alcohol," he announces, letting himself in.

 

"Marry me," Louis blurts out, _platonically._

 

"Give me a time and place," Harry's smirk is devilish when he pulls Louis into a full-bodied embrace, murmurs a quiet "missed you" into Louis' hair. And yes, okay, so. Somewhere along the line, it became okay for Harry to do..  _this,_ the feel of Harry wrapped around Louis' whole, the feel of his own arm around Harry's waist is natural now, the slippery cheek kisses Harry gives him are  _okay;_  and saying _I love you_ after  _Good night_ is now okay, too.

 

Somewhere along the line, they became HarryandLouis. And somewhere along the line, Louis has managed to become smitten with Harry.

 

\--

 

It's past midnight-- Louis thinks? He's had too much to drink, or too much Harry, really. It's no difference, honestly, both alcohol and Harry Styles intoxicate Louis. 

 

The TV is casting a low light on Harry's face, who'd fallen asleep next to Louis on the couch. And Louis doesn't look. Doesn't watch the way the glimmering light casts colorful shadows over Harry's face, or the way his eyelashes rest on his cheeks, or the way his lips are slightly parted. Oh God, his lips. His  _bloody_ lips.

  


Louis does not look. At all.

 

\--

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just stopped capitalizing this thing half way through. honestly let's face it i was never going to keep up with being neat and organized who am i kidding im the laziest shit on earth i didn't even proof read this so you're welcome to point out any mistakes!! just don't be rude ok also sorry for the delay i just had a lot going on. thanks if you're here again :) hope you like this one. x

It's been three full days since what Louis likes to call The Staring Incident, capital letters and all. Because Louis had stared and stared until he fell asleep, he woke up to a harry-less couch and an empty heart. Metaphors.

So now Niall is at the counter, and Louis is curled up on the couch in the far corner of the shop with a book in his hand. Which- okay, people _read_ , just not as much as Louis does. It's fair to say he's a book worm, except he's really not. Because he doesn't like the science books, or the geography ones. He doesn't want to learn those things, he wants to learn characters. He wants stories, he likes stories. He just likes the feeling of getting sucked into a whole other universe, likes learning about every aspect of a character, when it feels as if he knows them because they're not just some people in a story but everyone one of them _is_ a story. Louis likes to think that about real life people too, that they're all a story of their own. Maybe they got to write it themselves, maybe they were born into it, or maybe they deliberately stepped into the trap. In all honesty, it's just good to get away from everything and focus on the story at hand.

Also now that he thinks about it, Harry is a story too. He would like to learn Harry's story. The boy is a closed book, though. So guarded and careful, and Louis shouldn't know that because it's only been what? Almost six months now? But he does, because he's good at reading people but he's noticed that Harry is hard to read.

 

"So what's up with this Harry guy, mate?" Niall turns his attention to Louis. "And don't lie to me."

Louis is confused, "What is there to lie about? There's nothing going on, we've been friends for a few months and that's all."

"You sure that's all?" asks Niall. It's moments like these that Louis wishes he was more like harry, so his friends wouldn't know those things. But he's not.

"Alright. I like him, but honestly that's all," he adjusts his position on the couch so his head rests on the arm of it, tucking his glasses away.

"You sure, Lou?"

"Ni, what's up? What are you suspecting?"

"I don't know. I mean, you just- fall too easily for your own good. Please, just, look before you fall this time," he looks truly concerned.

"Are you seriously quoting Taylor Swift at me now?"

"Louis I'm serious-" Niall is cut off by someone entering the shop. When Louis turns his head, he is met by the blinding smile of non-other than Harry Styles.

"Uh.. hi," Harry waves sheepishly from where he's standing. Honestly why is he even standing here.  


"And what brings you here, young man?" Louis lifts himself up from the couch and goes to hug him.  


"What am I not allowed to visit my favorite bookshop?" Louis gives him an unimpressed look.

"Okay, I'm looking for a book," there's a pause, "for my sister? And well, I figured who else would be of help other than the great, charming, amazing and-"  


"Alright, alright. I get it, I'm the best. Now what are you looking for?"  


Harry chuckles, "I don't know exactly. You see, it's her birthday-"  


"Oh, so it's a gift!"  


"No, shit sherlock."  


"Hey now! Need I remind you that you're the one in need of a favor?" Louis scolds him (halfheartedly).

Harry ends up getting Gemma Looking for Alaska and Louis ends up with an invitation to go clubbing tonight (Harry invited Niall too just because he's polite) and a kiss on the cheek. When Harry leaves, Louis is still smiling like an idiot.

"You're fucked, man," Niall tells him.

He is.

\--

"It's a crisis, Zayn. It is."

"Louis."

"No, no. I'm gonna look bad, he's never gonna want to talk to me again. I knew I would screw it up-"

"Louis."

"And don't even tell me it's not the end of the world because it is and I-"

"Louis!" Zayn slaps him across the face. Louis slaps him back.

"What the fuck?"

"You're asking me?"

"Don't fucking start with me Malik. I swear to God."

"Or what? You'll cry?" the bastard is smirking. It's taking every bit of self control in Louis' body to not throw the blow dryer at his head. Don't even ask why they have a blow dryer, it's just there.

Louis ignores Zayn until he leaves. He ends up going with Harry alone and texts Niall to make sure he's not coming. Just for good measure.

 

\--

 

The club isn't this crowded when they get there, which makes sense because it's only eight o'clock.

"Why are we here so early?" Louis huffs as he takes a seat on one of the barstools.

"Would you stop complaining for a minute? You're giving me a headache."

Louis pouts.

"Aww, did I upset you princess?" Harry says, and honestly what is it with everyone mocking him today.

"Shut up. You're annoying today," but Harry's clearly in a good mood today because he just laughs. A loud cackling noise that Louis' become very fond of. Fond is an understatement, even.

 

\--

 

The club is starting to fill up very quickly and it's only nine thirty. Who even goes clubbing on a _Wednesday_ , like, what. There are people everywhere he turns his head and it's kind of annoying really. Louis' never been a people's person, it may be the fact that he, himself, is intolerable but well, there's that. So.

 

They're still at the bar though, and the music is literally thumping through Louis' body. Neon lights are flashing on and off, you know, regular club techs. A girl is approaching them, she's literally turning heads but she's not exactly  _beautiful,_ it's just that her dress is barely existent and the clanking of her heels is audible over the ear piercing music, which- okay, Louis is not one to judge but Harry is looking at her. All focused eyes and parted lips and he's actually fucking checking her out and, "Aren't you gay?"

 

"What?"

 

"I mean aren't you like," God, why did he even ask, " _gay?_ "

 

"Shocker, mate," says Harry, "but no. I'm not." 

 

What. "What?" well, if Louis had any hope it's now falling right down the drain, flying away, getting lost anywhere but here. No hope. At all, but _how_.

 

Before Harry can respond, he's being pulled by the wrist. Louis watches the scene unfolding in front of him, Harry stumbles forward slightly but manages to regain his balance as the girl leans up to say something in his ears. It's loud, Louis can't make out what she's saying. Fuck clubs. And whores. And Louis, maybe. 

 

At least Harry can. Not whores though, he can fuck Louis and that's it and he really needs to stop thinking right now. Jesus.

 

Just as she's done talking, Harry turns to Louis and grins like he's just won the lottery. Louis grins back, it maybe a grimace but. There's that. He watches as Harry takes her to the dance floor, he doesn't have to move to see them. They're right on the edge of the dance floor and oh. She's grinding on him now. Harry throws his head back, lips parting for full effect.

Fair to say, he looks like a fucking goddess. 

Louis grips his apple martini (why did he even order that) so hard the cup nearly shatters, but his anger slash jealousy doesn't stop him from imagining Harry's breathing getting harder by the second as Louis sucks on his exposed neck, right above his collarbones- but that's never going to happen because _hey_ , apparently Harry's straight and why no one has never fucking bothered to mention this not-so-important, tiny, little, minor piece of information is completely beyond him.

 

"You alright there, mate?" says a voice from right behind Louis. And honestly what is it with hot guys right now, he's been on a dry spell for _months_ and now it's raining pretty boys that mostly look like highschool jocks. except harry. harry is a man, an angel. a man-angel. and no. stop. 

he should focus on this boy infront of him right now. not harry. perfect, pretty, charming, amazing and apparently straight harry. fuck.

"do you wanna dance?" he asks the guy. also, is this a bit forward? he really isn't functioning very well right now because that expired barbie is now kissing harry senseless and he's holding her like his life depends on it. it's a very disturbing sight, to say the least.

"are you okay?" pretty boy asks. but no, louis is not okay. "yes, i am. and i wanna dance, now are you up for it or do i need to go surf the crowd for another pretty boy, _pretty boy?_ "

"no, no, i'm good. let's go," he takes louis by the wrist and wow he has strong hands, big too. like harry's. damn it, fuck that honestly, what is it with him today?

the thing is, he's not trying to make harry jealous. because, well. let's face it. harry's _straight,_ which louis is still trying to process because his gaydar never lies. that's a first, but harry's looks are also a first. everything about harry is a first to louis. still, it's worth a try. if he starts immediately moving suggestively against pretty boy, it's none of harry's business and if harry maybe, probably seems to notice it; it's not making louis all mushy and giddy on the inside. although, he does take advantage.

the song changes to wiggle by jason derulo which- okay, everybody knows this is louis' theme song, basically. like, come on everyone knows what an amazing bum he's got. louis can _wiggle_ just fine. so that's exactly what he does. he keeps moving against the guy, eyes locked with harry's and mouth open wide. he goes for the extreme when he screws his eyes shut and moans softly, harry can't hear but anyone can tell he's moaning just by the look on his face. pretty boy seems to be enjoying himself a bit too much though, if the bulge louis is feeling against his back is anything to go by. but honestly who can blame him.

the guy's not hard on the eyes, either. he's got short blond hair that's neatly trimmed and a stubble that makes him look a bit older than he actually is (maybe) his eyes are a great shade of grey, too. so, louis isn't complaining. he's just, not a one night stand kind of guy. or a handie in the bar's loo kind of guy either.

"lou," harry says calmly. louis can hear him just fine, he just pretends he doesn't.

"lou," he says again, a bit louder this time. closer too. 

"what?" louis didn't mean to sound so bitter, it just came out. he's just _angry_ and pretty boy is watching harry closely. 

harry looks down for a moment, then looks back up at louis. "i'm not feeling well, i think i'm gonna head home," his eyes are clear of any emotion but louis can tell something is up. 

"i'm coming with you," louis says. pretty boy looks like a lost puppy right now but louis doesn't give two fucks. he didn't even care enough to know the guy's name and he's not going to start caring now, when he needs to get to harry as quickly as possible because he seemed to have disappeared in a matter of seconds. louis gives pretty boy a quick apology and runs to the bar to leave a couple bills on the counter top.

he runs outside and stops for a moment to catch his breath when he finally spots the familiar dark mop of curly hair.

"there you are," louis pants when he gets to harry. 

"here i am," harry replies, clearly unimpressed. 

"what's up with you? is everything alright?"

"i'm swell, louis. everything is great," he doesn't look at louis. actually, he's looking everywhere but louis' face. if louis didn't know any better, he'd say that harry's jealous but given that he just dropped the s-bomb on louis not so long ago; it's hardly a possibility. 

"jesus, mate. chill, i'm just concerned is all."

"yeah, okay. you didn't have to come you know. i don't need a chaperon to get back home."

"what? harry-"

"no, look. i mean, you were clearly enjoying yourself back there with goldie locks. i'm just saying you didn't need to ditch him for me."

"well, even if you're not acting like it right now, we're _friends_ and friends don't let each other go home alone when they're not feeling well just to get laid, okay?"

there's a hint of a smile on harry's lips now, but it's quickly vanished as he asks, "wait, you were actually going to _sleep_ with the guy?"

"well..yeah," louis lies. he doesn't know why, though.

harry nods, lips pursed. "cool," and that's the last word spoken.

\--

"you didn't bother to fucking _tell_ me he's straight you ungrateful knobhead!"

"okay, lou calm down. first of all, you can call me a knobhead all you want but you can't call me ungrateful. you're not my _mother_."

"i have the right to call you whatever the fuck i want! you let me just bloody fall in love with him, zayn!"

zayn puts down the controller.

and okay so when _zayn malik_ puts down a game controller, it means shit just got real. so yeah, shit just got real.

louis didn't even realize what he just said until he saw the look on zayn's face. 

"i think i need to be drunk for this," zayn states, wisely.

"fuck you malik!" is all louis has to say to him before he starts crying. 

"no, lou! please, stop don't cry," zayn hurries off the couch to hug him.

obviously, louis' devastated, but he's mostly mad. mad at zayn, mad at harry and mad at _himself_. but now is not the time to be mad, now is the time to be sad and drown in his sorrows and regret his stupidity and most importantly lose himself in the comfort of his best friend's embrace. 

zayn's hands are stroking his hair in a soothing pattern. it calms louis down a bit, at least enough to be able to speak without hiccuping.

"i'm just, so angry. i'm so angry , zayn. angry at myself, mostly. really," he lets out a sad laugh. zayn's eyes look sympathetic.

he cares, louis has always known he cares. he's always there but what's the point, really. 

what's the point of anything?

"i swear lou, i didn't know. i wouldn't have let you-- i mean yes, liam did mention something about the way you two interact but i didn't think it was that important, i thought he was just looking out for his best friend and honestly lou, everything about the guy screams gay. he flirts with you all the fucking time and he bloody dresses the part, you know?"

"well, first of all that was very stereotypical of you so fuck you. i'd think you were a homophobe if you weren't so madly in love with dick," so louis doesn't lose his touch when he's sad. interesting, "and second, it's not your fault, i mean. i don't even think i could have stopped myself even if i knew, you know?" 

"your situation is bad louis, it really is," zayn says.

"don't you think i know that?" like, it was one thing to know he loved harry but it's another to hear himself say it out loud, it just. makes it all the more real and sad. and desperate. 

at least he thinks he is.

"lou, you said you're _in love_ with him, do you realize what that means?" 

"okay, seriously what part of _don't you think i know that_ did you not understand?" 

niall chooses to walk in right this moment. 

"what are we talking about, lads?" he flops down on the couch like it's his own home. which, yeah okay he spends more time at their place more than he ever does at his own, honestly. zayn once asked him if his landlord had kicked him out but he just got a shoe in the face for a response, so yeah. mystery.

"apparently, lou's in love with harry," zayn answers for him. well. 

"told you you were fucked."

louis throws the very same shoe at niall. karma's very precise today. 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback remains highly appreciated! come talk to me on [tumblr](http://sightofyou.tumblr.com) xx

**Author's Note:**

> on a scale of one to kristen stewart how bored are you? feedback is highly appreciated, i might even actually continue with this one! come talk to me on [tumblr](http://sightofyou.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/haztylinson) i don't bite :)


End file.
